


I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU MARRY ME

by Later



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, im not dead, im so frick fracking lonely, ive been half-writing this for a month please enjoy it, my tags are irrelevant if you don't want to read them its calm, someone date me honestly, sorry for not updating the actual fic, this is fluffy and stupid but i kind of love it, this was supposed to be for the actual fic but oops i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Later/pseuds/Later
Summary: They're in a car. Their weekend's been a dissapointment in itself. But, hey, maybe getting lost on the road isn't too too bad if you're with someone you might just love.





	I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU MARRY ME

**Author's Note:**

> ft. a very sleepy and confused fillip and a tired and annoyed dani boi

I LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME

‘If we turn off here then we can head back south and find a motel or something for the night’ Dan says, examining the map on his lap because his phone is completely dead. It could be charged by now, he thinks, but he forgot to bring the bloody charger and he couldn’t find a place to buy one in the small town they were staying in for the weekend. The genuine disaster of a weekend.

To be fair, it wasn’t Dan’s lack of phone charger that just happened to make his weekend awful. First they had a flat on an off road, making them have to replace the tire with their little to no car maintenance experience, then their hotel fucked their room up (which created a very unpleasant series of calls with his mum), and then the entire reason they were going to his cousin’s town for a weekend got cancelled because there was too much rain. Who cancels a town festival because of rain in England?

Apparently, his uncle, who was the only reason why he was travelling in the first place. The guy was old, but hell, he could argue with teenagers like nobody’s business. He wore Dan down so much the poor boy figured it’d be easier to spend his weekend working the festival than to argue with his uncle. Bad mistake. 

And so now he’s in the same car he’s been sitting in for hours, looking at a map that he hardly understands all because of his uncle. Oh, and the fact that Phil got them lost several kilometres back and now they hardly have a clue where they are because neither of them have been to this part of the country in years. He almost feels like blaming Phil for getting them lost, but he’s too soft to blame someone who was kind enough to go with him and, to be honest, he probably would have done the same thing. Hell, he might have taken them to bloody France based on his navigational skills. So maybe he’s lucky that it was his boyfriend handling the map then and not him. Either way, he’s sure as hell thankful that Phil agreed to go along in the first place, even if he did sell the trip as a romantic weekend. Although, he’s thankful for Phil most of the time, these days.

He only met the guy a few months back, but the moment they met they sort of clicked, like something about them was just right. Not the whole ‘alignment of the stars’ bullshit, but the kind of thing that just feels good from the start. The kind of thing that makes you want to keep somebody with you, and the kind of thing that warns you that you’re going to fall if you do. But boy, is Dan happy that he kept Phil around, even if it means falling for him full-force. Especially now, considering the fact that just looking at Phil’s dimly lit, concentrated face is calming him down.

‘Do you want to pull over for a second so that I can look at the map?’ Phil keeps his eyes on the road, clearly referring to the field to their left. Dan looks up at him for a moment, and then he just feels bad for bringing his boyfriend along in the first place, because the boy looks tired. It’s not so bad though, because Dan feels like he could pass out too.

‘Yeah, sure. It looks like there’s a place to stop right ahead if you don’t want to sit in the field.’ Dan states, taking note of the scenery around him and once again trying to match it up with that of the map. 

Phil pulls over at that, lazily parking them into a spot at the side of the road which gives them a half-assed view of the countryside and the ability to finally turn the light on to try to make sense of where they are. Which is hard, considering the exhaustion sitting behind both of the boys’ eyes. 

It seems like it's that same exhaustion that prevents the boys from knowing where they are entirely, even half an hour later. 

‘I’m not sure if going southbound is the right way or not,’ Dan looks up at Phil, who’s leaning over the map intently. 

‘No, it probably is. We passed Aston a while back, so unless the compass is wrong then we’ve been heading in the right direction.’ Phil replies, ‘Plus the sign up there matches up with this, so we’re definitely on the right road.’

‘Well if that’s true then we’ll be back at mine in, like, an hour.’ Dan looks at the clock on the dashboard. 11:08PM, which means his parents will be positively pissed that they didn’t get their seventeen-year-old back by curfew, which means that Dan is without a doubt never going to be able to do this again. He unconsciously sighs and starts staring out the window again, letting a frustrated silence sit in the artificially-warmed air of the vehicle. 

‘What if we didn’t go back to yours,’ Phil suggests.

Dan looks up at him, his brow furrowed and eyes glossy with sleep. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean, like, this was supposed to have some romancy time in it,’ Phil reminds him, moving to sit back in his chair and let his poor eyes rest for a bit and then turning to face Dan with that risk-taking glare he always does when he wants to be stupid. ‘What if we were to dock at a hotel and stay there for the night?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ Dan says, ‘we’ll be home in a hour if we can figure this out’

‘But what if i don’t want to go home?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean, you promised me a weekend of romance, and so far you haven’t delivered. It’s only fair that I get something out of this.’ Phil reaches out his hand for Dan’s, and Dan let’s the car get quiet again before Phil adds, ‘Plus, your parents are already probably pissed at you, so we might not get to do this again while you live under their roof.’

‘My mum might just kill me for fucking up the trip and not getting home on time...’ His mind lingers on the thought of his parents, who don’t actually know anything but who are scared out of their wits about him, like, constantly. 

‘Exactly. I’m just saying, your parents are already probably pissed, so how about we take a night, do everything we planned on doing, and then figure it out in the morning. But for now, i think we should just find somewhere to stay the night.’

‘Are you sure we can pay for that?’ Dan says, considering it heavily but still thinking about the consequences. 

‘Well, we still have the money for the motel that cancelled, so I think so.’

They both sit there for a moment, Dan clearly trying to make a decision and Phil just sitting eagerly and expectantly while dan makes up his mind. 

‘What do you think?’

‘I think that maybe I should be the one to drive us there.’

\----

An hour later and they’ve passed through a few towns, none of them hosting a hotel. An hour later and both the boys are honestly ready to give up. Because they’re both pretty tired and their caffeine-fuelled will for romance has almost (almost) run dry, much like their sense of conversation after the long drive. 

Dan is sat at the wheel, making out incomprehensible letters on signs that, at this point, mean nothing. The only thing that means something right now is sleep, and he’s not even sure if Phil will let him have that. But, to be fair, his partner is pretty far gone too, based on the bags under his unfocused eyes.

‘Maybe I should just pull over,’ Dan breaks the silence with his tired proposition. The air in the car feels as stiff as his legs and the seat under him, and honestly the boy just needs to sleep.

‘Uh, Phil? Did you hear me?’ He says after a minute without a response, nudging his beyond sleepy boyfriend and startling him up in his seat. ‘I said I’m going to pull over.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Because if I keep driving we’ll probably get hit by a truck or something.’ Without getting any sort of approval, he pulls onto the wing of the road.

‘We don’t have a hotel though.’ Phil sits up again, stretching he back in the confined space of the car.

‘We can just sleep in the car,’ Dan says, already unbuckling his seatbelt and starting to climb onto Phil’s lap.

‘It's a bit hard to have sex in a car,’ Phil states, clearing the way.

Dan stumbles on the gearshift at that. ‘Oh my god, I can’t believe you.’

‘What?’

‘You’re the only person alive who would go on this entire trip just for some mediocre hotel sex.’ Dan struggles to fit his body onto Phil’s lap, but he does. 

‘Well,’ Phil moves his arms around Dan’s sides, ‘It doesn’t have to be mediocre. Besides, I can't believe that out of everywhere in this entire country, you decided to park us in front of a forest.’

Dan lets out a breathy laugh at that. ‘What is it with you and not liking forests so much? They’re fun and romantic and you can adventure in them and still find something brand new every time.’

‘That’s all true, but you still know I have a very rational fear of slenderman,’ Phil argues, shifting his face so his nose is buried in Dan’s Zeppelin shirt. Dan can feel his warm breath on his skin and, in the moment, he couldn’t be more gone for the idiot he’s sitting on.

‘Why are you so scared of him? You two are practically the same person. I’m sure if he were real you two would get along great.’ Dan closes his eyes and thinks for a moment, feeling Phil’s warm breath through his shirt. ‘You're both tall, gangly, pale, you both wear black skinny jeans. In fact, I don’t actually see any difference.’

‘Okay, but if I’m slender man then the only reason so many people die in the forest is because I trip and fall on them.’

‘Oh c’mon,’ Dan shifts, ‘There has to be some symbolism there.’ 

Clearly, nothing about that could make Phil hold in a laugh. ‘Jesus Christ, you and your poetry.’

‘No, I’m serious. If you're slender man, then that means that the scary parts of the world are a lot softer than we think they are. If I'm being stupidly honest, I was really scared to want you, Phil, but now that we’re here… Well, I couldn’t be more thankful for giving into that fear. And if you were so scary at first, but you’re now the best thing in the world, then maybe a lot of things are too.’

Phil can't help but smile like a fool at that, even though Dan can’t even see it. ‘Like slender man?’

‘Like slender man.’

\---  
‘Hey, Dan?’ Phil asks in a grumbly, tired voice. He squeezes his arms around the boy in his lap, trying get his attention before he falls asleep. They haven’t been seated like that for long, in the safety of each others warmth, but clearly they’re both far on the path to dreamland. Dan nuzzles his head further into Phil’s soft chest in an attempt to show that he’s listening. ‘What if we were to run away together.’

‘What?’ That makes absolutely no sense, but he’s too tired to ask anything more.

‘I mean, not right now, obviously, but one day. We could start somewhere new, build a life for ourselves. We could make ourselves into something more.’

‘Really?’ Dan’s sleep-deprived brain is having trouble registering the words, but he gets the gist of it. A life. Something more. Dan isn’t sure if he’s really against that idea. 

‘Yeah. Really. I think I want that with you, like, a lot.’ The boy under him smells like the sweat of summer and stress and Dan’s most manly deodorant. The more he breathes in the smell, the more he wants to curl back into his comfortable sleep, and the more he realises just how far gone he is for this guy, just how much he’s disobeyed his life plan. Just how happy he is that he did.

Dan giggles breathily, eyelashes fluttering even though his eyes are closed.

‘What? Was that too weird?’ Phil sounds concerned, and Dan doesn’t blame him. Although he can’t really imagine those words being weird. 

‘Nothing, just, I love you. A lot.’ Dan’s smiling foolishly in his lap, and he can feel that he’s not the only one. If they fall asleep like that, maybe they’ll each wake up with the same stupid grin.

‘Thank God,’ He can feel Phil hold onto him tighter at that.

‘Why?’

‘Because I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> props to me for the cheezy ending
> 
> comments make me vv happy so please do send some love
> 
> also if you wanna follow my life i guess my tumblr is c-the-life (i'm trying to grow it so if you can, check it out. Im kinda cool sometimes)


End file.
